


The Tomlinsons:: Rewind:: First Kiss

by unintentionalove



Series: The Tomlinsons [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, From XF Days, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintentionalove/pseuds/unintentionalove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone talks about the first kiss. This is how I think it happened. (Absolutely head canon. Per usual, work of fiction, do not for the love of God send this to any member of One Direction or anyone affiliated.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tomlinsons:: Rewind:: First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anon for a prompt, basically. Unbeta'd, just a for-fun headcanon.

The noise from outside of the bedroom was muffled. If Louis had half a mind about him, he'd have gotten up and opened the door a crack, inviting the sounds of a raucous party inside of this quiet, peaceful little bubble. He'd have had two senses about him to break the illusion he was building, burst it like a finger to a bubble. It wasn't healthy or normal, what Harry Styles did to him, the impact he had on him. And damned if that cheeky, curly-headed boy didn't know it good and well, too. 

"The Script?" Harry asked gently, his tone rising up at the end. "They're one of my favorites and if you say you don't like them--"

"Oh, I like them", Louis replied, "went and saw them in Manchester last year and it was sick." Harry seemed to go rigid and Louis had a fleeting thought he'd said something wrong. How could he have, though? All he'd said was he'd seen The Script live.

"Was it a Sunday? What day, Louis?" There was an urgency to his tone that concerned Louis.

"I'm not so good at remembering dates, but yeah I guess it was. The eighth." Harry fell back on the bed with a groan. Louis, still sat upright with legs crossed and iPod down in front of him watched incredulously as the younger boy burst into a fit of giggles. Louis was not the kind of person that liked to be confused or out of the loop. His face contorted with that confusion, mouth twisting into an amused and somewhat irritated grimace as he eyed a silently shaking Harry. "Harry", he poked the boy in the side, making him laugh harder, "tell me what's so funny." Harry batted his hand away. He poked him again, more aggressively, "Styles, you'd better tell me or else I'll--"

"Alright, alright", Harry wheezed, "it's just... I was there, too." If Louis' eyes had been narrow before, they were practically bulging out of his head now.

"What?" He barely gasped. He'd been in the same room as Harry. Harry Styles. The boy who had a halo around his head like an angel. The boy who sucked the air out of any room he was in. He'd been there and hadn't even known. Louis' mind couldn't wrap itself around that thought without threatening to break at the seams. Naturally, he took the only rational path and felt the hiccuping giggle rip through his throat as he fell to the bed beside Harry, joining him in shaking laughter.

"You're right, though", Harry said through his laughter, "that show was sick." For some reason, that struck Louis as even more hilarious and he broke into a new wave of giggles, Harry joining him. 

They let the laughter subside naturally, not moving from their positions beside one another even as they were left in a bleary-eyed giddy haze, lying beside one another with temples nearly touching. Louis curled one arm across his stomach on a protective instinct as Harry spoke again.

"It's almost like we were supposed to find each other, you and I. Like if we didn't take the universe up on its offer the first time, it spoke again with more force." Harry let his words hang in the air, Louis silently considering them, not in want of any sort of response or answer. The ceiling had swirled patterns that Louis was tracing to focus his racing mind. 

"All I know", Louis said after what seemed like a century of silence, "is that you're quite the force to be reckoned with. Everyone loves you, Harry Styles." 

"Me?", Harry gawked without a hint of sarcasm, "Me? Yeah, okay. When you talk, everyone listens. They hang on every word you say. You're probably the most powerful person I've ever met, for eighteen years old. I wish I could be like you."

Louis felt like someone had socked him in the stomach, taking the wind out of him. God help him, he couldn't save himself from turning and propping himself up on his elbow to gaze into the green wonders that were already fixed on his face. It was like another universe, a jungle you could lose yourself in entirely. He didn't know what breathing was anymore, but he had to thank his lungs for doing it automatically in spite of him. 

"Hey Louis have you-- Oh! Sorry!" Liam started to back out of the room as quickly and loudly as he had burst in, breaking the moment like delicate glass. The overwhelming noises from outside were muffled just as quickly as they had expanded, barging in to what Louis had known would be the best seconds of his life. When the door was closed, Louis' head hit the pillow again with a sardonic chuckle. 

"Of bloody course", he mumbled. Harry's gaze was still leveled at him, having only flickered for a moment to identify the intruder and immediately resumed their mission of burning a hole into the side of Louis' head. Harry wasn't nearly as shaken or distracted as Louis had been, intent on keeping whatever this was alive. 

"Snow Patrol?" He asked in a whisper. Louis didn't move from staring at the ceiling to answer.

"One of my favorites." Harry flicked a finger over the iPod that still lay between them and Louis could hear the strains of a song beginning.

_We'll do it all, everything, on our own. We don't need anything or anyone._

Harry began to hum, "If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world..." The song floated between them, easing the tension and settling both of them into a comfortable space beside each other again, heads touching. Louis released the arm from his stomach and crawled by centimeters towards Harry's hand, not moving or breathing, hoping with the most fervent hope to be met with nothing less than enthusiastic agreement. His fingers hit skin and a spark ignited in his stomach. Live wires from his brain to his chest to his legs and everything in between. Their fingers fit perfectly together, entwining like they'd been meant to be that way from the beginning of time.

They laid in silence, hands clasped together as the song began to repeat. Neither of them made a move to change it, it was too perfect for the moment. Louis chewed his lip as something like courage began building in his stomach. He'd never held a boy's hand before. It confused him and made perfect sense at the same time. He couldn't begin to think about what this meant for him or for Harry or for anyone. All he knew was that being close to Harry made something inside of him burst to life, like he wanted to shout from some high rooftop that he'd figured out a great mystery of the universe.

He could feel Harry's chest rising and falling beside him, his hand suddenly feeling heavy and slick with sweat as he heaved himself round on a leap of courage to look again at those eyes. His face was like a cherub, his own blue eyes awarded his courage with angelic perfection. He didn't care anymore, something about Harry gave him courage. He didn't care that Harry was sixteen or that he was a boy or that they were waiting on everything they had ever wanted apart from each other here in this house. He had come here with a head full of dreams, but even his own mind couldn't have dreamt up the boy lying in front of him with innocent longing shining from his eyes.

Louis dipped his head in to meet his lips with Harry's, feeling them smoothly attach themselves with an urgency Louis didn't understand. Harry didn't pull back, no, instead he gave himself over to it with reckless abandon. Louis had a feeling he'd never cease to be surprised by this younger boy who seemed so sure of himself and everything he did, his arms twisting around Louis' neck, fingers lacing together to pull him closer, press him harder. This was trouble, Louis knew it, because it was like falling into a warm bed after an exceptionally long day. It was a moment, just one moment, and Louis knew that where ever Harry was, he needed to be. No matter how far Harry went from him, he'd find him every time. It was as if Harry was searching for the other half of himself in Louis' kiss, his breath falling hot and sweet with mint into Louis' mouth. 

"Louis, Liam said that you--", Niall barged into the room as Harry sprang back from Louis like he'd been burned. "Oh. Oh! Sorry, mates!"

"Goddamnit, Niall, what?!" Louis' voice was pure agitation, not a suggestion of grace or forgiveness. Niall turned a deep shade of red under his newly platinum hair. 

"It's nothing, 's'not important. I'll come back later." Niall rushed out of the room as quickly as he could, slamming the door slightly. Harry began to chuckle again. 

"What?" Louis asked playfully, shoving Harry's shoulder. 

"We've really got to find somewhere more private to do that again." Louis laughed and gently pushed Harry back on the bed again. 

"Let them intrude. Practice makes perfect." Harry sighed as Louis' lips found his again, sinking into the warmth of their own sort of home.


End file.
